1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of radar, and more particularly, to interferometric methods using same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Using radar for three-dimensional (3D) mapping is advantageous in many applications in poor visibility conditions, such as harsh weather, limited light, underwater environments and the like. For example, there is a need for a Helicopter Flight and Landing Radar (Heli-FLR) to assist pilots in avoiding potential hazards for helicopter safety during flight phase (such as terrain, antennas, trees and power transmission wires), in various weather conditions during day and night, and, furthermore to provide near-real time information of the landing area (such as obstacles, inclined terrain, holes) during the landing phase. A similar need exists in neighboring applications such as mapping obstacles for submarines and remotely piloted aircrafts (RPA).